transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Shuttle Job
Autobot Mobile Shipyard A shipyard of this size is primarily comprised of four different facilities. The main shipyard itself where the building takes place. On the starboard side, the research and development lab occupies four decks and spans the entire length of the shipyard. Just underneath the research and development laboratory module is where the raw material processing and refinement factories, as well as the shipyard's power plant, are housed. The living quarters and mess halls are located in a circle-like module that is attached to the top-side of the shipyard. The Autobot Mobile Shipyard, one of there Autobots best kept secrets (or maybe it isn't, who can say, but the narrator probably does). There's a number of Autobot shuttles in the shipyard just now, with various crews milling about. Among them is the Secutor, a bright shiny and rather well built shuttle that has recently been repaired and fully serviced (it even has Wreck Gar's personal seal of approval, which might be special if it wasn't blatantly photocopied and handed out by any Junkion). The Secutor has a crew prepping her for a test flight, so they can iron out any wrinkles, fix any bugs, enjoy the enercoffee making machine that was installed as an added extra (no other shuttle has that currently, fancy huh). Magnus steps off of a transit shuttle, sans his normal power armor. There wasn't a lot of room on the scout-class vehicle, and Magnus didn't want to miss the Secutor's test flight. Secretly he also wanted to see the Mobile Shipyard in operation during a period of high activity. He greets other Autobots and arriving allies with nods and a quick explanation of his unusual appearance if it seems necessary. Travel the galaxy, see new and exciting technologies, get hyped up on enercofee, that's not in the manual. Solstice finds herself traveling to the galactic shipyards to see the test of a new vessel. Low bot on pole gets lots of fun duties such as play guard and escourt and little paperwork. After her last ship visit, she's halfway hopeful to be at the stern yelling at things and causing explosions for the betterment of the Autobots. The other part doesn't want to get her paint mucked up *again*, she's just gotten it back to the pristine luster she's fond of. Falling into place some steps behind Magnus, she peers about alertly, optics bright with interest at her first visit here, hands neatly clasped at the small of her back. "*soft whistle* How cool is this?" Muttered to herself as she trails after Magnus like some lost pup. As part of his "welcome back from the 'andromeda galaxy', former cook!' celebration, Reidan Wesley had somehow gotten himself a sneak-peak at these facilities. Why he agreed, he doesnt know, as he comes off his own transport looking rather green and pale at the same time. Using a cane as he moved along, the man - much darker skinned, a little thinner, and his clothes looking about in the same condition they were last seen in - with a few more holes, perhaps. Cybertron. Nebulos. Occasionally some other alien world you've only heard of once and will likely never hear mentioned again. While Earth was still EDC's first and foremost concern, the organization has been making more of an effort to aid their Autobot allies in other endeavors as well. Especially when it came to things that were not necessarily fighting. "Reckon it's rawht nice of y'all to allow us to tag along for this li'l shindig." Talia comments as she's careful not to actually get underfoot the bigger Autobots while following along. "Not everyday we get to see a brand spankin' new ship break her wings in." An event, being a pilot herself, she can certainly appreciate. Imager got here a bit early, she's an efficiency expert after all, so upon hearing that there was a new ship going out, The refueler had spent a few days here, just giving the once over to the reactors and the like of the station, though almost assuredly the Secutor was off limits. When Magnus arrives, she gives a proper salute as she looks out the window towards the rest of the base, Empire Strikes Back style. "Boss." She says in light acknowledgment, then looks down at the human companions on the viewing bay, ""Eh, I don't mind myself, iffin the higher ups don't." She jerks a finger to Ultra Magnus, ""You guys are kinda weird sometime, no offense, but heck anyone that fights off the Cons in their own fashion, can't be bad right? Just uh...lemme keep a bit o distance going on here, Not that accustomed to steppin around humans yet." Apocryphacius would be so so happy to be off Cybertron and away from all of those blasted robots, only... hahhaha, no, he's still surrounded by those blasted robots, because they dragged him along to their shipyard! Apocryphacius deeply, sincerely hates his life sometimes. Most of the time. However, he has a datapad out, and he's ready to take notes on this cool new ship! The Quintesson drifts over a bit closer to Talia... if something goes *wrong*, better to be near her! Magnus nods in approval of Imager's precautions, although he has a hint of amusement in his expression as well. Then he turns to sweep his gaze across the other shuttles here. "It's good to see the Autobot fleet being built up. At this rate we might have to consider a space operations division," he muses. This is an Autobot shipyard, Ranger is an Autobot spaceship. Recently he's developed a few ... quirks in his FTL drive, so has reported in for system's check and overhaul. Panels shift at such an incredible speed that they seem to blur and....expand? until a large transport rests before you. Solstice peers about at the different sounding voices, oh hey, looks like humans. Cool. Ice blue optics take in Talia and Reidan with sparlking curiosity and she pulls a hand out from behind her back to give a finger-wave to the beings she hasn't met and then a nod for Apocryphacius, merry smile lighting her face coupled with another wave. She does her best to stay behind Magnus, just observing. Arcee is here to keep an optic on the humans, naturally. And Reidan is here! Her favorite crazy old man! She absolutely won't let anything happen to them, because she's pretty sure they'll break in half if someone looks at them the wrong way. But that's how she's always been. Hard to break old habits. As all the gumbies mill around their various duties, alarms start going off. Loud alarms (there's also those flashing light stuff going on). Over the tannoy, someone in a control room somewhere broadcasts, "Alert! This is not a drill! Quintesson fleet detected exiting FTL in Cybertron system. Repeat, Quintesson fleet detected in Cybertron system, initial reports indicate... oh dear Primus, over five hundred Quintesson vessels detected. We have now lost contact with Cybertron, all transmissions being jammed! All ships, scramble for Cybertron. All ships scramble!" Some pause on hearing the sheer number of ships reported round Cybertron. It may even cause some to lose colour (though that could be an animation error), but very quickly every Bot in the shipyard starts moving to their designated shuttles. Magnus and his group of randoms are quickly assigned to the Secutor even as other shuttles launch to carrying troops to defend Cybertron. It would appear the apocalypse has started with not even a warning. Other people may be put off by the Quintesson, but Talia doesn't seem to mind him. Or at least she understands at why he'd rather stick close to her. "Noted, ma'am." Imager looks like a big gal and it wouldn't be pleasant to be bumped into by that. She's about to reply to Solstice's wave, but wouldn't you know it alarms start going off. "What in the tarnation is it -this- time?" Less surprise, more disappointment this didn't turn out to be a quiet trip. Again. Apocryphacius uhms, raises a tentacle, and says hesitantly, "...that is not me." It also sounds... off to him? He doesn't think there are 500 Quintesson vessels left? Maybe... 5. Apocryphacius does not say that, however. Instead, he starts to rummage through his tool kit... Magnus hesitates for a moment, before he begins marching for the Secutor, calling out orders as he goes for pre-flight checks, manning various stations or systems, and generally preparing the ship for take-off. He pauses just before boarding and glances at the terrans. "You'd better come aboard with us!" he urges. Imager does turn to look at Apocryphacius accusingly moments before he denies the assault. She points a finger at him anyway as if the simple gesture will keep him at bay, then looks outside, ""Ah frellin slag! Is this really...Five Hunnrd Quint ships?" Dismay fills her face as she looks over the Magnus, "What in..whadda we do here?" Catching sight of a waving hand, Reidan turns his head in Solstice's direction. With a dashing smile he tipped the brim of his hat that way, and started to make his way over - careful to avoid being trod upon by any of the machines walking about. He was about to say something to her when Magnus shouts out and he frowns, looking that way "But I just GOT here. I havent even got to get my space legs!" "Reidan, you really need to stick close to me, okay?" Arcee requests nervously. "Well we darn tootin' ain't runnin' away from no fight!" Though Talia flinchs for a moment at the voice coming up behind them, and turns her head just to stare for a moment. "Reidan? How in the blazes did ya eve--no, nevermind. Not important, just don't wander off..." Sounds like Arcee's going to keep an eye on him, so that's not a problem. Different commanders, but she's still a soldier so she falls right into line with the Autobots. Well, other than standing where she's not going to be tripped on. "As per Autobot-EDC alliance regulations Ah'm at yer disposal, sir!" Solstice's optics widen at the alarms, hand going for pistol on her hip. <> unclicking the locking strap with a thumb, she strides after Magnus, stopping midstep as he addresses the allies. Door wings unlock and swing down, locking back into place flatly behind her as the windows roll down. "Ma'am, Sir, please come with us so we can all get settled into th' ship." OPtics brighten again, "Mr. Aye-pok-rye-fayshus, you'd best be comin' on in too, methinks." Offering a bright smile, "Looks like we're shipmates." Imager gives a hesitant few nods to Ultra Magnus, ""No time for space legs, not if we got a slaggin armada in bound. Just yeah...stay close to 'Cee over there." She looks alarmed back to Magnus, ""Are we scuttlin the place then?" Her words in a hiss as she enters the Secutor. Imager looks around the new ship, "Erhm, right, engine room, I guess I can do that.)]" Her voice betrays her ill confidence in the situation, ""Yeah, right right...can't flee if we can't fly..." She steps towards the back of the ship. Autobot Shuttle is blissfully idling when the alert is sounded. Quintessons, hundreds of Quintessons, swarming, and his engines are offline. This is /not/ good. Shuttles launch as they fill up, every spare Autobot on the shipyard being thrown into one shuttle or another. As well as Magnus and his shuttle buddies, there's a number of gumbies assigned to the Secutor in addition to the crew who were already aboard. Indeed the shuttle has a pilot and a number of stations already manned before Magnus is anywhere near it. The shuttles 'captain' happily lets Magnus take command. And so the shuttle pilot kicks the engines on, getting ready to take off the very second everyone is aboard. Cybertrons in dire need of every warm (or cold) body that can man a gun right now and by Primus the pilot is... wait... those engines didn't start up. "Uh oh." is not the brightest phrase to hear from the pilot. He hits the engine activator again, and gets no response still. Turning in his seat he calls back to Magnus and anyone else listening, "We got a problem, the engines ain't starting up!" And the problem gets worse, every other shuttle has now left the building (these Bots ain't slowing down for anyone it seems). The Secutor is alone in the shuttle bay, with a bare skeleton crew running around as out the bay doors streaks of light can be seen as other shuttles hit FTL. Reidan Wesley almost whimpers, but between Arcee pushing him, and the others urging as well, he limps back onto the ship, grumbling something about 'money back' under his breath as he does so, almost stumbling at one point to get aboard "I'm going! Slow down my steps are not as big as yours!" he barks. "Want to sit on my shoulder?" Arcee offers Reidan with a smile. Talia McKinley is a pilot, but they don't need that and the controls are a wee big for it. But that means she also knows how to work guns. And there's plenty of gun positions, right. She gives Solstice's ankle a rap with her knuckles. "Mind givin' me a hand up thare gal? Ah kin help but kinda need to be on the console ta do it." Reidan Wesley says, "God no!" Arcee pouts at Reidan. "...Well, alright then, but I was only offering so you wouldn't have to walk anywhere. Things are about to get...a little hectic." Reidan Wesley says, "If humans were for shoulders, we'd be parrots!" Apocryphacius is totally at bay, Imager. 100% bay. No rosemary, parsley, sage, or thyme going on here. He mutters to himself, "And the Autobots all get *so* huffy when people mistake them for Decepticons..." As it turns out, his toolkit is completely EMPTY. Looks like he left it behind on Cybertron after the altercation with Piranacon. Oh... right. Most of his supplies ended up sodden with mithril. He still has his repair kit, but he doesn't think that he'll be able to manage anything excitingly dangerous today. When Solstice suggests that he accompany her inside, he complies, hovering after her. Magnus finds what serves as a co-pilot's station and then quickly runs his optics over the controls to familiarize himself with them. "Nice layout," he remarks quietly. Rumor has it the Autobots have a minibot who's official function is 'Ergonomics Engineer'. "Everyone get ready," he says louder, with his head tilted to the side as if he's listening to an internal comm system. "We launch in..." Finally he nods in satisfaction, turning in his seat to look back at the interior of the shuttle. "We launch in 2 minutes!" "Oh, alright. Quickly, now, take a seat, we're about to launch!" Arcee tells Reidan. Solstice freezes at the lower leg tap, stares at Talia blinklingly before bending and gently offering both hand for the woman to climb into, "Elevator to th' second floor, ma'am as requested. An' if your doin' what I think you're wantin' t' do, tap th'-" she freezes, peering around left, then right then left again, head tilting with a suspicious expression on her face that tightens into a deep frown, "Everyone get in fast-like, move it, move it." Tone sterner as she assists Talia up. "Button'er up Magnus, I got one of those 'creepy' feeling's an' I saw something out there that ain't right. Rescannin' th' feed fer a sec'." The pilot turns to Magnus, "We're not launching till we can get the engines to start sir!" Unless Magnus is going to get out and push. Solstice adds, "Magnus, sir, please." "I'm hurrying I'm hurrying! " calls Reidan as he makes his way up the gangplank and into the shuttle, moving to the nearest human sized chair and starting to strap himself back in "Does anyone have a paper bag??" Imager stomps around the engine room, fiddling with dials and hitting three buttons on the wall that seem to deliver different noises when hit a second time. She squints, lookin at the readings, "What in blazes?" She opens up a hatch on the side, seeing the energon flow, "Yeah...good here...." She steps down the line, leaving the first one open, to reveal a tube showing no energon flow, 'That don't make no sense!" Imager sits on her knees, shifting into her altmode. The large heavy hovercraft angles its Helios Array at the empty tubage and opens fire...with a refueling beam! Rainbowy colors shine as she tests out the lines. "Why's there a......urgh. MAGNUS! We got somethin stealin 'Gon out of the reactor conduits! Prolly on the outside o'here!" She transforms back quickly then moves to the door, drawing her triple short-barreled plasma shotgun as she does, "Imma go shoot it." Imager adds, "Hey uh...did anyone actually SEE radar sayin that there's ships inbound cuz...ya know this could be one of those Con tricks, tryin to bluff us off our station. Anyone?" "Oh, come on now, think happy thoughts, we're not even moving anywhere...yet," Arcee says, suddenly losing some of her smile as Reidan requests a paper bag. She knows full well what that's about. "It will be a good trip, you'll see. I won't let anything happen to you." "Appreciate it." Talia steps off Soltice's hand quickly so she doesn't have to worry about a human in the way if she needs to do something else. She looks down at the console she's standing on, trying to recall the briefings EDC has had on working Autobot ship weaponry. Because humans seem to end up with them on ships a lot. The shouting from Imager snaps her head up. ".. Y'know, she might have a point. Kinda suspicious considerin' there ain't many Quints around normally." She pauses, glancing in Apoc's direction. "No 'ffense to less crazy members, 'course." Reidan Wesley points at Imager "I like that one." Autobot Shuttle fires a grappling cable, latching on to the yards, pulling him in one direction, then releases it, and fires another, using the action to reorient himself, then again, and again. Finally, he comes to a point where he can grapple the only other shuttle left. So he does. Magnus listens in disbelief, then quickly recovers himself. "You heard her, crew!" he calls, looking at the others present. "I'm going out to help her. Anyone who isn't occupied already, we could use the extra optics!" Internally he cringes at rushing out so soon after they all piled in. "And we'll need someone to stay here and monitor the Secutor's sensor systems." "I'll remain here and watch the sensors," Arcee volunteers. Apocryphacius does note softly, "It would be implausible for there to be 500 Quintesson ships..." Unless Archaeonix succeeded. With the shuttle unable to fire up it's engines, the air around the giant shuttle facility starts to shimmer. An awful lot of shimmering. And there's even more of the same effect coming in through the shuttle bay doors. All at ones there's a large number of craft appearing. Dropship like, they're all big enough for... well for the 5 Sharkticons that exit each of them. The Autobots in the shuttle find themselves facing an awful lot of Sharkticons. Among the number is a Mako class Sharkticon. Taller than the rest. Smarter than his feelow Sharkticons and Gatorcons, he carries a trident. Pointing it at the shuttle he lets out a blood curdling roar, and then the Sharkticons and Gatorcons he commands are charging for the shuttle. Reidan Wesley squeaks at all of this happening, and sighs, relaxing. He crosses his feet, kicks his chair back and turns his hat down "I dont think I can really deal with this! Wake me if there's a fire!" he notes, simply giving up, for now. Magnus produces his laser rifle. It's a simple gunmetal grey, slightly inelegant (but efficient) in design and but looks large in the hands of his 'inner robot' form. He glances back and forth between the shuttle and horde and then begins moving a few steps to the side. "I'll try to draw them off from the shuttle!" he shouts, firing a series of quick shots that target the lead Sharkticons in the horde. Apocryphacius moves to try to examine the engines. He pulls out the scanner that he uses when he's usually trying to repair things. First, he checks for obvious damage, commenting, "It strikes me as highly unlikely that this would be coincidental." Combat: Magnus strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his attention drawing fire (Full-Auto) attack! -1 "Oh, easy for you to say! --- Tell you what. Keep your eyes closed," Arcee says, looking on in horror as Sharkticons suddenly materialize and charge the ship. She then puts herself between the shuttle entrance and Reidan, bracing for the worst. And that would be the other shoe dropping. Lots and lots of other shoes. "Ah reckon y'all have been sabotaged fer an invasion." Talia fortunately came kitted with her security gear, just because she likes to be prepared. On more than one occasion it has proven to be smart. Yet again. She sighs a little, relenting to non-surprise that something like -this- has happened. She glances out a viewport at the invading Sharkticons and reachs for her rifle to unsling it from her back, jerking it once to 'cock' it and slide the magnetic charger into place, then she flips it into a proper firing grip. Her thumb pulls back on the switch that takes the place of a hammerlock, popping out the targetting scanner-scope. The other hand pulls out her mirrored aviator sunglasses, which also have a minature HUD to the smartgun systems in her weapons wired in them, and slips them on. "Lookin' like we're in fer a bit of a robot rodeo y'all. Let's saddle up and show those punks we ain't gonna take this lyin' down." If you're expecting her to just sit on the shuttle and wait because she's a human, you've got another thing coming. Combat: Talia McKinley sets her defense level to Protected. Imager reaches over her head, drawing her tower shield out. "Oh no you don't Bossman. You're not doin a 'Prime' on us or nuthin!" She aims her scattergun at a few Sharkticons, "Eat Plasma you!" KABLAM! "An you too, Gator!" As the Sharkticons start to close the distance, she runs out of things to say, "Aww slag it. Wreck an Rule!" She smashes one in the face, "Hey it DOES feel cool to say that!" Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Imager strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Autobot Shuttle reels in his cables, pulling himself towards the docked shuttle. As he nears, he transforms, retracting the grapple into his forearm. Momentum carries him towards the ship. Panels shift at such an incredible speed that they seem to blur and....contract? until the Autobot Ranger stands before you Solstice chuffs, blowing air out of her manifold. Optics flick to the folks in the shuttle then widen as Magnus leads the charge and hies on out, firing like a mad-mech. "Arcee, ma'am, can y' stay in th' shuttle with the Mr. Guy - Sorry didn't getcher name sir -" Reaching behind her back to draw out her stave, snapping it to the full length as regulation right shoulder rocket snaps up. "You" pointing stick at the pilot bot "This thing comes online, if there's weapons, use'em t' keep a clear perimeter an' cover Magnus. Watch out for our guy there, he's tryin' t' get this shiny new bucket o' bolts runnin'" gesturing to where Apoc went to. She pulls out a pair of steampunk-eque goggles and slides them on. "Time t' go fishin'" Spinning on a heel to head down the ramp and out of the shuttle. (No attack this round, too many words) The Global Pose Tracker marks that Solstice has 'skipped' her action for this round. "Mr. Guy?" Arcee blinks at Solstice, then looks at Reidan. "OH! His name is Reidan, and we certainly can take cover. -- Right, 'Mr. Guy'??" She pokes Reidan gently in the side with her finger. Reidan Wesley flinches a bit, and moves to push the finger away "We're inside the shuttle. I'm sure this is right nowm, the safest place in space." he notes to her grumpily. Someone it seems, wants to act his shoe size instead of his age. The Sharks and Gators rush over the shuttle and anyone outside of it. Oddly Apocryphacius doesn't get attacked, but he certainly has attracked a lot of groupies. Circling his location a sort of sub-horde seems to be very impressed with itself. Indeed the Mako unit is looking in their direction, smiling. He mutters quietly, though the Sharkticons can hear him (as can anyone with really good hearing), "Secure the renegade if possible, the Maximus Dominae will be pleased." Everyone else outside the shuttle isn't as lucky as Apocryphacius though, as the large collection of Sharkticons charge in. While Magnus hit's half a dozen of the Sharks and Gators, sending a few flying and one even explodes, he doesn't gain the exclusive attention of the horde. They gnash at a number of the defenders equally. Combat: Astracius strikes Magnus with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Munchy Time! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Imager with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Munchy Time! Area attack! Combat: Astracius misses Talia McKinley with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Munchy Time! Area attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Ranger ... isn't really a defender, or an attacker, just one damaged mech looking for a way home. The horde of incoming Sharkticons don't seem to care. Ranger yelps and covers his head, then waits, and waits. After a few moments, he peeks out. They ignored him? Uhhm, well, good? As the Sharkticon horde barges on board the ship, Arcee covers Reidan as best she can. "NOW do you feel like the ship is the safest place?!" she calls to him over the explosions. Talia McKinley is brave, but she's not foolish. She lets the Autobots go first, and hangs back at the shuttle's hatchway. Which saves her when she sees one of the things lunge at her and ducks under the debarkment ramp. "Ya might wanna close that up!" She half steps out the other side, half using the shuttle and the Autobots nearby for additional cover as she brings up her rifle. Not to fire, but to use the scanner-scope. "There's a bigass guy in the midst of em all." But there's a lot of sharkticons between him and them, so she tags a few with the scanner, and then hits the transmit signaller. "Lock 'n' load lass, lightnin' up for ya!" Solstice would get a datapacket burst of the ones she digitally marked. "Oh dear. I am surrounded," Apocryphacius says rather loudly but flatly to no one in particular. There is none of the... worry and anxiety that should be there, by all rights? Then he addresses the Sharkticons surrounding him, "You will leave, or I will make you leave." Combat: Talia McKinley takes extra time to assist Solstice's next attack. Magnus feels the Sharkticon teeth digging into him as he's swarmed. But something he heard strikes a chord. "Apocryphacius, they're trying to take you unharmed!" Well, that's not exactly what he heard but Magnus figures it can't hurt to be reassuring. "Autobots, there's too many to fight traditionally...we've got to take out the head Sharkticon!" Reversing his grip on the rifle, he begins holding it like a short staff, smashing the butt into the nearest Sharticons and trying to clear a path towards the Mako. Imager hefts her shield with both hands, "Oh yeah, you like that huh?" She actually laughs, "Built too tough for that, you want my 'Gon, do ya?" She smashes one on the gut with her shield, then puts her foot up to actually step on it, pushing it down to the ground. Witty one-liner inbound. She leans forward, bracing against the shield to blow the fool thing's head off, "All ya had to do was ask, Open wide!" KABLAM. "Huh, big guy?)]" She shield bashes another one aside, "Hey, Magnus, want me to try to 'reel in' that biggun there so you can smash him a good one?" Combat: Magnus strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Fisticuff attack! Combat: Imager strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Shield Bash attack! -2 Solstices spring outwards takes her one step out out of the shuttle, then a second, foot hardly touching the ramp before she springs herself upwards, door wings unlocking and spreading back out, locking again as she ascends. The stave is spun dual handedly as the sharkticons assualt the others outside defending the shuttle. HUD pings, receiving targeting information from Talia, optics a flickering cascade of blues eliciting some rainbowed hues across her goggles, information processing. "Copy that, ma'am." Her upwards ascent cuts out as she aims herself down towards where the fed information is indicating a marked target. "Target aquired, aimin' t' misbehave!" Her stave is swung out and around. Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Solstice strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Aimin' t' Misbehave attack! -1 Reidan Wesley hears Solstice outside, and calls out "Aim to hit your target too missy!" After getting a taste of Autobots (it has been a while for these Sharkticons), they are all reved up and eager for seconds. Rangers luck certainly changes as a second wave come charging at him as he peeks out. And as Magnus and Imager are so eager to continue their attack, they go from entree to main course, joined by a side dish of Solstice for her effects. Oddly those who tried attacking Talia seem to back off from the shuttle. If there's a strategy to the Shark attacks, it seems to be to place themselves between the Autobots and the shuttle, to try and wedge them away from the shuttle. While not attacking him, the Sharkticons continue to circle Apocryphacius. Within the shuttle, there's a strange buzzing noise, and the air seems to be shimmering a little in places. The pilot and the original ships captain eye the air, "What the..." Combat: Astracius strikes Magnus with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Someone pass the sauce? Area attack! -2 Combat: Astracius strikes Imager with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Someone pass the sauce? Area attack! -2 Combat: Astracius misses Ranger with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Someone pass the sauce? Area attack! -2 Combat: Astracius strikes Solstice with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Someone pass the sauce? Area attack! -2 Reidan Wesley YELPS belatedly as they manage to get onto the ship. He leaps to his feet- *GOINK* Gack! Correction. He unbuckles his seatbelt THEN leaps to his feet, reaching for something in his coat "Yes but... not by much!" he darts towards the rear o the shuttle, furthest from the doors. Magnus stumbles back as he takes a spiked Sharticon tail-mace to the chest. He's not used to fighting without his armor, a criminal offense that he intends to correct as soon as he gets a chance to spend a few dozen hours in an Autobot training room...but in the meantime. "In one of Kup's stories he mentioned a tactic that works against the hordes...he called it demolition derby!" Magnus transforms and then barrels into the thickest concentration of Sharks. Magnus transforms into his Semi-Cab mode. Combat: Semi-Cab strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Six Wheels of Justice attack! "Magnus, you are very well suited for a derby," Arcee admits as she accompanies Reidan to the utmost back of the ship. While she does this, she notices the air going all...buzzy, and strange. "...Huh...! What's going on..." If the human notices the buzzing air, he doesnt make any indication of this "Why are you followin me?? Go away!" he shouts, but he doesnt SEEM to be looking at Arcee "oh god, if this is plasticmen again..." Talia McKinley already noticed the big guy once, and with the Sharkticons moving to mob on the Autobots instead, she's got a bit of breathing room to get a proper sight on him standing back there. And then Magnus goes all demolition derby on the horde like a mad cow in a stampede. It's very much a rodeo now, so she grabs her hat with one hand and gives it a wave overhead. "Yeehah! Now that's how ya get along those doggies outta here!" Imager snorts, "Aim t' Misbehave, I like that!" She keeps her shield up in front of her, buffering her from most of the hits, but maces are meant to get around shields, and two clout her in the shoulders, "Yeah yeah, just a bunch of third rate fillers's what you are" She steps on another one then drives her shield down into the thing's back before it could scramble away, "Listen up, stickshift, name's Imager, maybe you've heard of me!" She drops her tower shield on the thing's head, before snorting again, "Heh, that'za good one." She looks back towards the ship, "Huh? Whats that?" Ranger drifts casually to the shuttle, pausing only when a Sharkticon smashes into the ground right next to him, missing him by inches. "Whew, lucky. Err, are you alright?" Combat: Imager misses Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Shield Bash attack! -1 Apocryphacius looked after a trio of Sharkticons for a time. He is familiar with how they are constructed. Apocryphacius has also made a specific study of dreams in multiple species. He says very, very softly, "I did warn you. Go to sleep now, pet." He lunges at one and tries to pry its head open to send it off to dreamtime. Combat: Apocryphacius strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Go Back To Sleep attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Agility. (Crippled) With her cheering done Talia puts her hat back on, tugs the brim into place, and gets back to business. Magnus is trashing them good, but there's still a lot of 'em to go around. She lifts her rifle back up into position, and takes aim. Let's hope her sharpshooting skills hold out. But taking on robotic foes is exactly what she got the Breaker Rifle designed for. And with the Sharkticons mobbing close together like this, the magnetic burst from one shell -should- mess with a lot of them. Combat: Talia McKinley sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Talia McKinley strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Breaker Rifle attack! Solstice lands solidly after her stave cracks across a Sharkticon. The weapon is brought back around in time to block one set of claws, but a tail-mace knocks into a door, sending her spinning. "-OOF-" Periphial vision catches sight of sharkticons flying up and outwards like bowling pins and a merry grin cracks widely across her face. Backs to the shuttle so anything amiss there is missed in this moment. Stave is spun so tip's down, lengths up the back of her arm and she lets go with one hand, "Bring it, freakshow." Come hither wave of fingers, as the stave is pop-snapped up and out by her ankles, length gleaming with a sunny charge of energy, edges bleeding out and wavering briefly into a curved energy-blade, "Time t' play th' reaper." Grip-swing-swish! Combat: Solstice strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Sunshine an' reaping attack! -2 The Mako unit growls as he watches Magnus play at being Kup and Hot Rod with the Sharkticons. Well there's plenty more where they came from. And they get Imager attacking them. Well some doo. Mako smiles as he sees Apoc attack too. Ahhh the renegade has been drawn in. He'll take on his capture personally in due course. For now he sends more hordes at Magnus and co. Eyeing Talia he sends a couple Gators her way, in an attempt to pry her away from the shuttle. They further attempt to keep Ranger from getting to it as well. Clearly they are trying to get the Bots away from the shuttle. Oh and some have taken to using their guns rather than teeth (advice from their dentists) Meanwhile inside, several 'probes' (they look like these: http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/gallery/concept_2007/730/49.jpg ) appear in the air. They hover there, moving towards the consoles. The pilot moves to intercept, only to get zapped by a powerful beam that shoots out of a few of them, he doesn't survive the experience. One of the probes settles at the pilots controls, tentacles appear from the probe and plug into the console. The shuttles captain cries out, "They're trying to take the shuttle!" And then he leaps onto one of the probes to try and wrestle with it. Combat: Astracius misses Semi-Cab with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's PEW PEW PEW! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Imager with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's PEW PEW PEW! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Ranger with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's PEW PEW PEW! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Solstice with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's PEW PEW PEW! Area attack! Combat: Astracius misses Talia McKinley with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's PEW PEW PEW! Area attack! Imager hefts her way towards the big Mako, from her own angle, and definitely not as fast as Magnus is doing it, but the big Femme has her shiftkickers on, and is enjoying herself as she wades into the fray, oblivious to the issues inside the shuttle for the most part. "Wooo! What's that, you're gonna bite?" Again the shotgun roars, 'KABOOM! Down ya go. Next. Kra-Thoom! Next!" Yes she is making her own sound effects as she steps on another downed Gatorcon, crushing it beneath her size eight boots. She glares over towards the Mako, deciding to take another approach. "Yo, Tall, Shark and Gruesome." She spreads her arms apart, her shotgun still in hand, "You do anything more than just watch your boys get wrecked?" For emphasis, she shoots at one of the Sharkticons off to her side, her gaze on the Mako. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Imager strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Imager Without Reidan around to protect, Arcee would be shooting the living daylights out of those probe-things. But she takes her role as protector-of-Reidan very seriously. She won't leave his side. "...Ever seen anything like that before?" she asks him. Imager grimaces a bit as that last laser attack did a bit more than she expected.... Reidan Wesley ducks behind a seat not far from Arcee now, dropping to a knee as he pulls out his nerf gun, but blinks, and stares "... This isnt good. I dont have a bag, a ticket, nor did I make sure my Black Candle was lit. Someone STOP THEM!" He looked slightly irritated, hating being entirely helpless but also quite cowed. "... not in about twenty years, no. Shoot the things. I can take care of myself." he tells her "An old soldier never dies. He just stops shooting at things as often!" Semi-Cab is still driving fast enough to avoid the worst of the laser fire. He pulls up in front of the shuttle and then transforms, rifle raised again. "Endless? Kup's story covered that, too," he remarks glumly. But the moment of negativity is gone an instant later. "We're still in this fight, Autobots!" he calls out. He fires a few more laser blasts, but it's almost clearly a covering action rather than a real attack. "And if we can deactivate that Mako unit--!" Semi-Cab transforms into his Magnus mode. Combat: Magnus strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Laser attack! Astracius's Sharkticon Horde Ranger spins as a blast from the Sharkticin Horde sears across his side. Clutching a hand to the wound, he staggers, falling to his knees. "Hey," he mutters, "What'd I do to you?" While getting in melee fights with giant space robots is -extremely- discouraged, the fact that Decepticons like to grab humans to harass them or try to make hostage situations is not unaknowledged. As such, EDC regulary enacts training courses for what to do in such situations. This may not be Decepticons, but they're stamped from the same steel sheets, so to speak. As the Gatorcon group charges towards her Talia flicks the saftey of her rifle on to prevent any accidental discharges. Then duck-rolls to the side as the lead Gatorcon makes a swipe for her. She's back on her feet and on the move again faster than he can turn around. The second one tries to lunge for her but she drops to the floor to slide between his legs, one hand on her hat to keep from losing it. As she's now behind them she's back on her feet and scrambles, flicking the safety back off as she moves to run up the tail and back of one Gatorcon as he's getting up. Plants her feet to use her heel spurs (yes she wears spurs on her combat cowboy boots, she's -that- authentic) for a bit of extra anchorage as she levels her armor-piercing rifle muzzle to the back of the Gatorcon's head. "Yippe-ki-yah ya motherf--" The breaker rifle firing drowns out the rest of the infamous line. Combat: Talia McKinley strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her BOOM HEADSHOT attack! While Solstice can block teeth, claws and tails with her stave, it doesn't do anything against the veritable rain of laserfire sent Pew-Pewing her way. Several shots nail the fiery one, searing scores across what had been a neatly done topcoat polymer layered over a custom wet-shine glaze and into bare metal. Behind the goggles, optics narrow then flare brightly, shading glacier and chilly. "Deactivate Mako unit, gotcha boss. Got t' defend th' shuttle too." Solstice calls back as she charges forward, step one the stave is spun, charge bleeding out. Step two, heels flare, peds point and panels behind her calf splay open and wide, stave shouldered, torso twisting. Step three and she's back into the air, twisting torso about to launch the stave like a javalin at the apex of her assisted leap upwards. Combat: Solstice strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Javalin attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Solstice Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Neutral. Apocryphacius feels a bit bad about putting the Sharkticon down. Unlike Decepticons, most Sharkticons are not intelligent enough to even contemplate anything other than obeying their master. A Decepticon-built Seeker may never think about betraying the Decepticons, but he will at least have the intelligence that he /could/. That, and Apocryphacius thinks that Sharkticons are cute like puppies. He reaches for another one to try to get closer to... well, anyone, at this point, being surrounded isn't good. Combat: Apocryphacius strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Pay No Mind To The Rabble attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Agility. (Crippled) The Mako unit smiles, and transforms into a significantly bigger Shark than his fellow Sharkticons as Imager gets close. He's hungry, and she looks just about right for his next meal. "Oh I do much more than lead this distraction! I eat Autobots!" So he might be brighter than the others, doesn't mean he's that smart or witty. Meanwhile his hordes attack everyone else in sight. And while he gets hit with the Javalin from Solstice, he barely acknowledges it as he's in mid bite. Apocryphacius is putting Sharkticons out of their misery. But oddly they're not attacking him, merely circling. And trying to get him away from the shuttle. Meanwhile in the shuttle. The probe being 'ridden' by the shuttle captain (who it seems is a minibot, shows anyone can rise in the Bot ranks no matter size) is careening around the inside of the shuttle, and narrowly misses crashing into Arcee. While other Probes have settled into control positions, eliminating any gumby Bots who get in their way. A group of 4 probes erect a shield that cuts off the starboard shuttle door and the front (control section) of the shuttle from the rest. Alas the poor pilot is on the wrong side of this shield by now if he expects a helping hand, now cut off from the other non-plot provided Autobots. Combat: Astracius strikes Magnus with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Time for a top up! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Imager with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Time for a top up! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Solstice with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Time for a top up! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Talia McKinley with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Time for a top up! Area attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Imager gives the Mako a knowing look, "Haven't been eatin too well then, you're lookin all sorts of scrawny." She brushes aside a few more as she approaches the quite large Mako Sharkticon. With authority, she slams her shield before her, blocking the more overt attacks that come her way, even as a few others manage to bite at her, draining just a bit of power from her. It wasn't even noticed really. "So, you part of this big ole Quint Armada, then?" She presses the question a bit, the Mako was probably going to get shot to pieces, maybe she could get a bit of intel out of this before she put three slugs in his head. "Or did you just decide to stop for a bite to eat?" She raises her weapon again, three barrels of plasma eject from the weapon, aimed right at the big ole Mako's face....which is sort of his main body. Combat: Imager misses Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -1 Combat: Your attack continues to damage Imager Arcee can't help but notice that the poor ship's captain is having a terrible time, courtesy of the probe he's tackling. She decides to assist him in disengaging from the awful thing safely, if at all possible. It plays out more like a football scrimmage than an actual battle maneuver, as she leaps toward the minibot captain and probe. Magnus shudders as he is swarmed once more by vicious Sharkticons. He swats a few of them aside, then remarks, "Fighting the smaller ones is getting us nowhere!" Next Magnus cranes his neck - while warding off the Sharkticon trying to bite him with the time-honored tactic of forcing his own forearm into the gaping maw - trying to bite him tries to catch what's going on with Imager and the Sharkticon leader. "Good idea!" he calls across the battle at her. Magnus raises his own rifle and tries to draw a bead on the Mako, aiming for the other leg before firing off a powerful laser blast. Combat: Magnus strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Laser attack! Apocryphacius isn't killing anyone, just... disabling. He is not so kind with Decepticons. However, the Sharkticons are... leaving him untouched, which deeply unnerves Apocryphacius. Other Quintessons always want something out of him, and Sharkticons are ever their heralds. He keeps trying to make his way back to any of the others. Combat: Apocryphacius strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Counting Bodies Like Sheep attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Agility. (Crippled) Talia McKinley steadies herself as the Gatorcon she just blew the back of the head out of thumps to the deck. "Ah wanna picture with this one afterwards! Poppa will cowpie his pants when he sees the sorta things Ah 'hunt' these days." But she totally wants a picture of doing the classic hunter standing over the latest trophy on this guy when it's done. The moment for enjoying the fact is short-lived though, as one of his buddies snaps at her in revenge. Or just because he's hungry. Defensive reflexes kick in, Talia shoving her rifle in his mouth as it snaps down, and then disengaging the stock and body from the rest of the weapon, allowing her to duck away while he's gulping down his snack. She looks at what's left for a moment, and whews. "Bless Jetfire fer modular construction." Having had enough close encouters with the hungry kind for the moment, Talia scrambles back towards the other Autobots. "Did he say *distraction*?" No time to replace the barrel module on her rifle, so she stows that and pulls out her handgun. There's too many of them in the way of the shuttle, whatever he said. Fortunately her handheld blaster also has a holo-digital scope on it, so as she ducks behind the bigger Bots she takes aim at Mr. Ugly. Combat: Talia McKinley sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Talia McKinley takes extra time to aim her next attack. Reidan Wesley squeals a little and ducks behind the chair more thoroughly, leaving those of the current generation to save the backside of the previous generation o soldier! Solstice, being up in the air, gets a 'birds-eye' view of the ongoing fracas. Not high enough, it would seem, to avoid getting a slashing wound on her leg, popping a line and sending rivulets of energon spraying outwards in a golden mist before internals seal and re-route. "I think we're bein' herded!" She pushes up as high as she can, grabbing both pistols out of her side holsters, <> -tight beam transmission on a local signal- thumbing them on as she rotates, optics espying Sharkticons there, there, there and - Both pistols buck as she opens fire, pew-pewing not aimed at the Mako unit, but the ones between her and the ship, "Get away from them, you glitches!" "<< Not really, Sol, we got some company in here -- in the form of some really ugly mobile probes trying to take control of the ship from within! >> Arcee reports to Solstice quickly. She sounds...preoccupied. Combat: Solstice strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Mighty Pistol-teering (Pistol) attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Solstice Ranger frowns at the shuttle, then around at the invading horde. With more luck than he deserves, he's managed to run, stagger and stumble to the shuttle, leaving a trail of energon behind him. And then, just after he makes it to the ship, he hears that intruders are trying to take it over. "The Universe hates me, it's the only rational explanation." The Mako unit gets hit from multiple attacks, this time it can't just brush them off. But it also can't do much more than roar and press it's attack. It knows the price of failure, and with it's master, death is the preferred option to his punishments. Mako therefore continues to push his own attack on Imager while his subordinates attack the others outwith the shuttle. As Sharkticons circle the only Quint currently present, a probe uncloaks within the circle, but keeps it's distance from him, hovering for a moment it then emits in a voice that sounds like a thousand children screaming in unison, "You are Quintesson. You are a superior being. You should not be here." Inside the shuttle, the starboard exit has been secured by the probes, while on that side of the ship, Sharkticons guard the external hatch. While the probes appear to be trying to push the Bots still within the shuttle out of it with the forcefield. The minibot captain meanwhile is still riding the one probe, clinging on for dear life as he tries to pry it open. Alas Arcee will find as she tries to get to him that there's one of those forcefields in her way. The minibot is on his own. Then, the shuttles engines come to life. As if whatever was stopping them is doing so no longer. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Reidan Wesley has 'skipped' his action for this round. Combat: Astracius strikes Magnus with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Carve 'em up for a good meal! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Imager with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Carve 'em up for a good meal! Area attack! Combat: Astracius misses Solstice with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Carve 'em up for a good meal! Area attack! Magnus looks back briefly at the sound of the engines coming online. "Nice work!" he calls out towards the door, not knowing what's going on inside but assuming the work of Arcee and others has paid off. Then he returns his attention to the fight. "Pour it on Autobots!" Following his own advice, Magnus dials up the power output on his laser to maximum levels before unleashing blasts into the nearest Sharkticons. Combat: Magnus strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Laser Rifle attack! Time to start putting this big ugly sucker down. Talia's got her sights on the Mako, so she decides to do something that's probably going to get her yelled at by the weapon techs later. But desperate times call for desperate measures. With her free hand she grabs one of the magnetic cartridges normally for her rifle, and shoves it into the loader for her sidearm. Grits her teeth, grips the weapon with both hands, and utters an oath under her breath. And pulls the trigger. Forced to fire a charge bigger than it is designed to, the sidearm practically fries itself from the inside with the overload, the recoil blowing Talia off her feet. But it fired the magnetic burst at the Mako. The question is will it -hit- or not... Combat: Talia McKinley strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Action Movie Style Gun Juryrigging attack! -1 Rewind has arrived. Within the shuttle, Arcee is repelled into the back cabin by the forcefield. "...Looks like we're getting taken for a ride. Literally." Reidan Wesley whimpers, and still hasnt gotten his paper bag. Solstice holsters pistols and flies towards the shuttle, conveniantly removing her from whence shots were being fired, "Permission to disable the shuttle with extreme prejudice?!"" Solstice calls out as her understanding of the situation changes from her point of view and the communication from Arcee. She kick-flips mid-air, popping anti-gravs on high and broadcasts on the local, unblocked signal "MAGNUS! Ship might not be under our control!" Solstice holsters pistols and flies towards the shuttle, conveniantly removing her from whence shots were being fired, systems echoing injury from bits lodged in places, "Permission to disable the shuttle with extreme prejudice?!" In any combat situation, Ranger's at his worst, so, instead of boarding the shuttle, he fires his grappling hook up and away from the action, reeling himself away from the crowd. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Solstice has 'skipped' her action for this round. Rewind has actually been here all along, really. He's just kind of small and easily missed, especially in giant battle scenes with hordes of Sharkticons and epic battles. Also, he's a videographer, and archivist... and any good camera mech is there to *record* history, not try to make it, or influence it. So yeah... he's just really good at blending into the background sometimes. Also? He *totally* got that cool Gatorcon headshot by Talia on video. *OF course* he did, he's just that good of a videomech. He was just... too far away to tell Talia that at the time. Apocryphacius shouts back at the probe, "I am a Quintesson, and I go where I wish!" Which is a lie. But it sounds nice to say. The herds... erm hordes of Sharkticons are definitely thinning. But they also seem to now be holding a line, around the shuttle. They seem to be leaving the port exit for now, as if making it a juicy way for anyone to get out of the shuttle to use. Mako concentrates on keeping the Autobots busy. The probe near Apoc replies, in that same thousand children screaming voice, "Your return to the Empire is close at hand. You will be freed and reborn in your rightful place. Or you will be judged." With that the probe increases it's volume so the whole room can hear, "Autobots, you will cease your resistance and no further harm will come to you. It has been decided to grant you clemency for now. The Maximus Dominae will show mercy for this one time only." Those in the shuttle may feel more like cattle than those outside, as they are continually pushed towards the port exit. Probes kill gumbies that try and stop them before erecting shields as they capture parts of the shuttle. Something decloaks on the now secure Starboard entrace, a Quintesson escape pod (though anyone who tries to get to it, there's a shield in place, and a crap ton of probes around it), it lets something or someone enter the shuttle before disconnecting and recloaking. Inside, some may catch a glimpse of an actual Quintesson. It makes it's way to the command area (which is very definitely behind the probes forcefields). There the ships captain has pretty much lost his fight with the probe (well he actually won that fight, but 3 more probes ensured he wasn't celebrating. Eye'ing the minibot captain, Astracius shifts to his Deaths Head, "Execute him. Then take us out of here." As he gets stabbed repeatedly by the probes, the minibot captain is able to get a quick radio message sent, a single image of the Quintesson who just ordered his death. The shuttle shudders as the engines start the task of making the shuttle move. Some people might want to bail fast. Combat: Error - Astracius's Sharkticon Horde doesn't have enough energon (16) for that attack. Combat: Error - Astracius's Sharkticon Horde doesn't have enough energon (11) for that attack. Combat: Astracius misses Magnus with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Munch munch munch! Area attack! Combat: Astracius strikes Talia McKinley with Astracius's Sharkticon Horde's Munch munch munch! Area attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Arcee grabs Reidan, and leaps out of the shuttle's exit. "Sorry, Mr. Guy," she quips, liking the unofficial nickname Solstice bestowed upon the older man. "But it's time to disembark." She nopes the heck out of that shuttle. Astracius transforms into its Astracius mode. Rewind suddenly stops, looking quite grim as he holds a hand to his head, as if receiving a message. "...Oh... well, that's not good." It's a statement of subdued irony. He looks up at any nearby Autobots and says, "The Captain just sent me an image of Astracius, in Deaths Head form. The Captain.... well..." he sighs. "I think that's the last image we're ever going to get from him. Last... anything." He gazes over at the shuttle. "But I have a high res image of Astracius for our records." He then adds, muttering, "...And for his "Wanted Posters."" Ranger peers down from the corner he anchored himself to. "Er, are questions permissable? If so, what's a Maximus Dominae?" He rolls the phrase around a bit: "Maximus, maximum, Biggest? Dominae, dominant, ruler... Big Boss? Is Solid Snake going to show up, too?" Magnus might not have access to enhanced strength and durability without his armor - not to mention missiles 'with a range of 30 miles' - but at least this form is small. Er. It's smallER. Anyway Magnus manages to evade the worst of the attacks, but he already knows that the Autobots have been worried about the wrong thing. "Atracius?" he pauses as he recieves the captain's last brave transmission. "But I thought -- the reports said --" Shaking his head, Magnus grabs a Sharkticon out of mid-air as it leaps at him, then sends it crashing into the next one to approach. Combat: Magnus strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with his Ruckus attack! "Remind me to never do that again," Talia mutters as she's laying on the deck, fumbling a bit to find her glasses and pull them off. The recoil backfire scorched the lenses beyond useless. Only to see the Sharkticon looming over her. "SHIT" She rolls over and bolts away, just -barely- missing those teeth as it chomps down on the remains of her second gun. She beats a hasty path to where the only slightly taller tape-recorder (hah get it?) is lurking, ducking down in the same spot. "A picture of who?", she asks Rewind while she tries to catch her breath. "What kinda dumb name is Ass-trahk-us? Sounds like one of those old sci-fi aliens that did the anal probin' thing to cows and rednecks." Wraith has arrived. Combat: Talia McKinley takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Apocryphacius corrects softly, "Astra-cius, astra as in 'star'." Astracius may be a villain, but they can at least get the etymology of his name correct! Arcee has left. Arcee heads back to OOC-Land. Solstice did not get the go to use extreme methods to keep the shuttle grounded. Watching those engines kindle elicits a twitch of the shoulder mounted rocket, a brief scowl marring her features which turn determined, then resigned, then slightly bewildered. Attention flicks to the remaining sharkticons and the 'path' that seems to be left for bots to flee the vessel, which the remnants are doing, along with Arcee and Mr. Guy. "Frag me, they're stealin' our ship." Turing mid-air, she pulls pistols back out and fires off a volley at the remnants lingering, "..." Combat: Solstice strikes Astracius's Sharkticon Horde with her Light Show Volley (Laser) attack! Combat: Astracius's Sharkticon Horde falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You notice your attack on Solstice wearing off. Aside from those round the shuttle, there aren't that many Sharkticons left. With the shuttles Bot/human passengers removed (or dead), those Sharkticons that can withdraw into the shuttle. Mako however receives his orders, and follows them wordlessly, staying behind to fend off the Autobots. Having delivered it's message the probe near Apocryphacius also withdraws to the shuttle along with those Sharkticons circling him. Except one, which pauses, runs up to near him, drops an energon goodie and then runs away (unless attacked of course). With the correct people on board, the Shuttle rumbles as it pulls away from the deck, and in no time at all is shooting out into space. As it does so several Autobot shuttle streak into view from FTL. Across the radio, albeit staticy, a transmission is heard, <> Too late for any of the arriving shuttles to react, the Secutor... cloaks. The remaining Sharkticons continue to fight with Mako charging Magnus. Rewind looks down at Talia (and "looking down" at someone is something he really, really doesn't get to do very often) and he leans in to answer. "It's... well..." Apocryphacius explains it, and he nods to the friendly Quintesson. "...Yes, what he said. It's a very... Quintesson-ish name, I suppose. Lots of syllables." He looks back up towards the shuttle. "Astracius is the Quintesson who just boarded that shuttle and ordered that Captain's death. So... the correlation to alien villainy isn't all that far-fetched, actually. He's just as unpleasant as ...well, what you described just now, too." Then he looks back to her. "How are you? Holding up?" Talia McKinley mutters. She's down a pistol, hasn't had time to put her rifle back together, and ... well, patting at her belt she finds she does still have one of the magnetic charge packs still. No rifle to use it in, though. "Ah'm fine. Just wishin' Ah'd packed more guns," she answers with a rueful smirk." She pulls the charge pack off her belt, wedges the connector point down so it starts to charge up and won't stop until it overloads like the gun did. "Keep yer head down a moment." So to speak. She gets up, steps back out into the open, and winds back her arm. "Hey, chum breath! Ya lookin' fer somethin' to eat?" When one of the remaining Sharkticons turns towards her she heaves the charge back into it's mouth just as it's about to detonate like an impromptu grenade. "Chew on THIS spicy meatball!" Arcee remains off to one side of the fray this time, carrying Reidan protectively. Whetther the old man likes it or not, he's in Arcee's very capable and protective custody. She does tend to take it a bit far, though. Magnus shoots an incoming Sharkticon, then spins around and kicks another. Then suddenly there are no more to fight. He takes stock of the situation. "Everyone still functional?" Solstice drifts groundwards and lands, eying the smoking remnants of her last target. Head snaps up to watch the shuttle leave then a chuff, venting air through manifolds and vents. One pistol is holstered, the other loosely held in case there are any stragglers. "Well.. That went.. That was.." Shoulders shrugging as she looks around, empty hand reaching up to push her goggles up to the top of her head. She settles on "Unexpected." Ice blue optics searching for familiar faces in the chaos as she lets herself slump for a moment, "Gotta get better at readin' situations." Shake of her head and she straightens, striding towards any familiar face. Rewind chuckles softly. "Yes. Well, you certainly know how to hold your own, even when faced with a whole horde of Sharkticons! Oh, by the way, I got a great shot of you taking down that Gatorcon. Nice moves." Then Talia gets up and steps out to heave a grenade at a nearby Sharkticon. Rewind ducks down as told... for a little bit, but he can't resist peering up over the edge once the object is thrown. What kind of camera mech would he be if he just got the wind-up, but not the follow-through? Arms drape, crossed, over the edge as he films the results. *BOOM* "Nice aim, Talia." Talia McKinley makes her her hat is still there. Yep, still on her head. "Ah'm gonna need more guns, but Ah'm in one piece," she answers both Magnus' question and Solstice's unspoken gaze. She chuckles a bit at Rewind too. Flexes one arm. "Childhood of swinging hammers and chuckin' horseshoes paid off Ah reckon. But as long as yer talkin' pictures." She saunters back over to the Gatorcon she put the hole in the head of, taking the rifle from her back and finally slotting the back-up barrel onto it, just so it looks complete. She walks around to where you can see most of the head next to her, a puts a foot up on his snout, resting the butt of the rifle on the upraised knee to get the proper 'hunter and trophy kill' pose. "Get a coupla shots of this too." Solstice thumbs up in Magnus' general direction, "Upright an' processen' energon at only a slightly dimished level sir!" The remaining pistol is holstered as she runs a quick check. "An, slagnabbit, I gotta get repainted *again*...." Mock-scowl before she brightens, moving over to check out the Ms. person and her 'gator. "*whistle* Niiiiice, ma'am." Door-'wings' lock into a more normal position, windows rolling out, all pristine and intact. Rewind grins under his faceplate. "Heh heh, no problem!!!" The cassette-bot runs over to get the perfect shot, using multiple handheld flashes to get just the right exposure. He tries several different angles, looking to get *just* the perfect trophy shot. 'Cause you never know when you're going to make another shot like that on a GatorCon, and Rewind's not gonna be the one to spoil Talia's memories! "Nice! Smile! Good. Ok, now look serious. Ok, now try holding the gun and look off in the distance like there might be more Sharkticons coming and you're about to kick some aft..." He stops and shrugs. "That... might be fudging it a bit, as far as historical records go, but...I'll just be sure to label it as a "historical reenactment"." Arcee smirks slightly at Rewind's version of a historical reenactment. "I...think that might be pushing the definition. Just a little bit." While doing that last one Talia has to struggle to keep herself from ruining it by laughing. "Technically it was in middle of a fight." Close enough. Pictures tend to be better when the cameraman (cameramech?) enjoys taking them as well. Then puts her foot back on the deck and lowers the rifle. "Sorry y'all lost yer shuttle." Turns her head a bit to glance across the hanger. "But y'all sure didn't make it -easy- for 'em either." With that out of the way she strolls back to the other Autobots, particularly Solstice. "By the by, we didn't get a proper introduction." She gives her stetson a nudge and adjusts the brim between her fingers. "Talia McKinley, Corporal, EDC Airforce Division." Solstice's mood lightes slightly watching the photos. Optics take in the carnage again, thoughtfully and attention wanders off and back. "Ah." Puzzled smile and then a shrug, "Nice t' meetcha, ma'am." Reaching up to tap her goggles, "Solstice, Private, Autobot, an' I break things." Merry grin, "I *like* your hat." Peering sideways at Rewind, "Hi, sir." Rewind finishes his filming and walks along with the others. He's happy about getting some great footage, but still mindful of the loss of life and property that accompanied it here today. But it's war, and you don't let it get you *too* down... you just *can't*. He waves at Talia, "Rewind here! Heh heh, yeah, that hat really looks good on you!" and then a nod to Solstice. "Oh, uh... no need to call me Sir or anything. Rewind's fine! I'm just a Private, anyway." "Right kind of y'all." Compliments to the hat are always a good thing. Talia shoulders the rifle. "Ah reckon we oughta get outta the way so they kin clean up before the other ships get back." Solstice grins, "Thank you sir.. er Rewind. Just doesn't seem polite t' call someone out when y' havent been introduced 'n all." She dusts her hands together, staring at the mess before smiling at Talia, "Gonna go give'em a hand movin' th' debris. Least I can do since I think I caused some of th' things t' be dead or somethin'." A wave of a hand and she heads off to help clean up. Rewind nods to the others and also heads off to upload the new footage- and that still image of the Quintesson who murdered the ship's captain- into bigger memory banks than just his own.